


Mother's Betrayal

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, best brother and sister, chairman rose mentioned, good friend hop, leon and raihan are good friends, slight angst, sonia is a big sister, victor mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Piers's and Marnie's mother abandoned them, leaving Piers to raise his sister alone. How will Marnie react when she sees her mother for the first time in years?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan & Nezu | Piers, Mary | Marnie & Nezu | Piers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Mother's Betrayal

The earliest memory Marnie had of their mother, had Piers screaming at the woman. She couldn't remember the whole conversation but she remembers seeing her mother's bags packed by the door, and she remembers Piers holding her close to his chest, as he screamed things at the woman that no child should hear, let alone say.

"IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR, DON'T FUCKIN' COME BACK!"

Piers had finally come home from his journey at 13, ready to help, and this woman was abandoning them.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE WELCOME HERE AGAIN!"

Their mother was ruining Piers' future, and Marnie's.

She remembers a slam and could remember how heavy Piers was panting as he held her close, hiding his face in her hair as he broke down, sliding to the floor and crying, rocking them both.

That memory always stuck to her, always there to remind her that Piers had to raise her.

She remembers the days where he'd come home, tired and in tears. He had to take on multiple jobs. 

She always had what she wanted.

And Piers made do.

She hated their mother. 

When he started his journey again, he took her with him. And that was when she met Raihan.

She thought he was annoying, and a nerd, with him being a history buff and all, but then he made Piers laugh, and she thought that maybe, he was a little less annoying.

Then she met the Champion.

Boy, was he an idiot, but Piers always seemed happy around him so she stayed quiet.

She remembers that Piers always sang to her, and his pokemon. She remembers when his band formed, and, for the first time in a long time, she saw her brother being himself as he stood on stage, singing his heart out.

Raihan had been holding her when she started crying, and almost started crying himself when she told him that her brother was happy again.

When Piers got his gym, he stayed quiet the entire time Rose talked, and then the entire way home.

The moment the door closed though, he started sobbing. 

"I'll have the money to take care of you now."

Sometimes she forgets how young Piers was when he started raising her.

When Leon and Raihan started coming over less and less, she saw how miserable her brother was.

And then they stopped coming all together.

It seemed that he'd forgotten them overnight, but she knew he was hurting. She wanted to hate them but she couldn't. 

But things got better, after Rose was taken down and Victor became champion.

She was the Gym leader now, so Piers spends more time with his band, or at Raihan’s with Leon. He gets out more and she's perfectly happy with running the gym.

She forgets about her mother.

Until now.

Raihan had noticed first, then her, and soon everyone saw how Piers was shaking, staring at the edge of the festival.

There stood a woman with black hair, Marnie wouldn’t have recognized her if it wasn’t for the Skuntank tattoo on her arm.

Leon moved to Piers, scowling unnaturally as Raihan went to make his way to the woman.

But Marnie makes it to her first, a slap echoing across the festival.

“Are you fuckin’ stupid? Coming back here? Like we’d want you back?” Marnie snapped, surprising everyone except for Leon, Raihan, and, of course, Piers.

The woman held her face, glaring down at Marnie. “Is that any way to treat your mother?”

“You Aren’t my mother,” she hissed. “Mothers don’t abandon their children!”

“Is that what HE told you?”

“It’s what I remember. Leave. You’re not welcome here.”

The woman grabbed Marnie’s face roughly, sneering, ignoring Piers’s roar of outrage. “You will respect me little girl.”

“I’ll respect you the day I respect Rose. To me, you’re lower than dirt.”

The woman looked livid before swinging her hand back for a strike before her hand was caught. Looking back, she catches sight of Sonia gripping her wrist, Hop behind her calling security. “You touch that girl, and I will personally make sure you can never show your face again.”

The woman ripped her hand away and glared hatefully past Marnie, eyes locked with Piers’s. “You turned my daughter against me.”

“You turned her against yourself when you left me to raise her while you did fuck all. Get out of here. You’re neither welcome or wanted.” Piers kept his voice strong, staring down his mother.

With a huff, the woman turned on her heel and stalked off. Marnie stood there, watching until she couldn’t see her anymore before spilling and running to Piers, wrapping her arms around him. “I’m so proud of you, Piers.”

Piers let out a chuckle and held his little sister close. “Shouldn’t I be saying that to you? I thought you would start breathing fire! My little Marnie, the badass.”

Marnie let out a laugh and grinned up at him.

She forgets about her mother ever being there.


End file.
